


The OC Household

by IndieHorrorGameFanatic



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieHorrorGameFanatic/pseuds/IndieHorrorGameFanatic
Summary: In short, this is made to be more of a joke than anything ,but I will also be using this as a way to develop my characters.





	The OC Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith finds herself in a world of fantasy and imagination with no memory aside from her being told that she is an OC created by someone named IndieHorrorGameFanatic. After wandering around for hours she finds herself in front of a gigantic monochrome mansion being greeted by a girl with purple stripes in her hair ,and a purple floating fox.

*Lilith's POV*

"Ugh... my head. Where am I?" I muttered to myself. I looked up ,when I saw my surroundings i almost puked at how colorful everything was. Everything was rainbow and there tons of mythical creatures ,but most of them were unicorns which just added to the rainbows. 

"Well, no point in sitting around." I said as I started walking.After a few hours of walking I started getting headaches ,and eventually my vision began to blur until I fell and everything went black.

*In The Dream*

I saw a person in front of me with their body completely blurred out.

"Now listen, when I finish your character sheet you will be sent to a very colorful world filled with mythical creatures. When you get there you need to remember that you were created by IndieHorrorGameFanatic and that your name is Lilith ,but most of all to look for a monochrome mansion." They explained.

" Ok, " I said with no control.

Then everything faded to black again.

*End Of Dream*

I woke up shocked to see a monochrome mansion ,and a girl purple stripes in her hair and a purple fox running towards me with worried and shocked faces.

"Are you ok?!" The purple fox yelled.


End file.
